Grey
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Neji and Sikamaru have ome out of the closet. And Hiashi isn't happy. Crap happens and he ends up watching The Fifteen as they try to comfort Neji after he hits him. Maybe then he can make room in the Hyugas black and white rule books for some gray.


"No! The rules are simple. Black and white! There is no gray! You are disgracing the whole clan with this public affair! You may not see him!" her father boomed at him.

Hinata set next to her cousin subtly letting her foot touch his in comfort.

Neji was staring blankly at the far wall. His uncles words hurt. But he would deal.

The boy had grown. He was seventeen now. His brown hair longer. His stern and hard features relaxing over the years. He was still handsome. And his abilities had progresses very far since his preteen years.

All in all, he was a catch.

"Father..." Hinata said quietly. Almost reproachfully.

"No Hinata. You are to follow him from now on. If you see or hear him fraternize with the deer, stop them!" Hiashi ordered with a furious tone.

For the first time since the lecture had began, Neji looked straight at his clans leader.

"I will still see him. If it means sneaking away during training or running away." he said emotionlessly.

A loud slap that made the birds quack and fly from the tree's outside of the room, and the all Hyuga clans members in the near vicinity turn their heads, echoed throughout the room as the Neji's uncle struck him across the face.

"You will do as your leader commands." was the snarled reply.

Hinata followed Neji like her father had ordered as he calmly walked out of the room.

She followed him as he walked through the group of staring Hyugas. Staring either because of the fact he and his lover had come out. Or because of the large forming bruise on his left cheek.

She also followed him as he calmly and swiftly walked out of the Hyuga compound.

And when he walked across Konoha quickly. Both knowing that Hiashi was secretly following them.

And when he entered the Nara property.

And when he knocked on the door, she stood far enough away to give him room, but close enough to not be targeted by her father.

But she looked away and plugged her ears when Shikamaru answered the door and Neji threw himself into the younger mans chest and started to quietly sob.

"Neji." Shikamaru whispered sadly as he brushed over the colored bruise on his lover's face.

His eyes hardened and he glared into the tree that they all knew Hiashi was sitting in. Watching them al with dark, angry eyes. Byakugan activated and hands fisted.

"Come in." he pulled Neji into the house and moved out of the way for Hinata to walk in as well with a small, sad smile.

Minutes later, Hiashi saw Tenten rush into the house without knocking.

Followed by Lee, Kiba and Shino

With Gaara, Kankuro, and Tamari coming soon after.

Choji and Ino soon came as well.

Sakura following her blonde lover with Naruto and Sasuke not far behind.

And soon all of the Konoha eleven plus four were there.

Minutes passes and Hiashi got antsy sitting in the tree. He opened his eyes and looked into the house.

His clans gift being used at a lower level to be aloud to see through the walls but not the clothes or bodies.

Shikamaru's parents were out on missions while him and the rest The Fifteen(1) were getting the week to recover from a long and hard mission they had all been sent on, The Sand Siblings going with them to strengthen the alliance between the two villages.

"Tell us all about what happened." Naruto pulled out another chair on the table as Neji glanced down at the table.

"Hiashi took Hinata and-sniff-me into one of the meeting rooms-sniff-at the compound and said: 'The rules are simple.-sniff-Black and white! There is no gray!'" there was a crack in his voice as the boy continued" 'You are disgracing the whole clan with this public affair! You may not see him!'-sniff- I told him I was going to see him any way and he...he..." he started sobbing again and Naruto wrapped a comforting arm around him. Kiba patted his hand and Gaara looked at him in rare sympathy. They knew what he had done. The bright black and blue bruise surrounded by red and yellow on Neji's cheek said it all.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-"Really?" Shikamaru asked Sakura as he paced the living room.

"Yes. It's for comfort. As we speak the others are getting the story and making him feel better with the powers of good chocolate food!" Ino said from the couch were she was messing with Tenten's hair.

"Food?" Kankuro asked as he sat next to Shino and Lee.

"When you make Kiba angry or sad doesn't he eat something excessively?" the puppet master nodded and his eyes light up with realization.

"Gaara doesn't do that?" Lee said as he looked at the closed kitchen door in worry.

"Yes he does." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"He comes over to our house and eats all the bitter things in the kitchen on the rare occasion that you make him angry." he pulled at his hat thing as he glanced at the kitchen door as well.

"Well, then you must tell me when he is angry!" Lee looked at him as if he was an alien.

"He says not to." Kankuro replied as he closed his eyes.

"Do you think he's okay?" Shikamaru asked nervously as he stepped closer to the kitchen door.

"He's fine." Sakura drawled as she crossed her legs while sitting on the couch next to Ino (Shika has a LONG couch. Everyone can sit on it)

"I mean, this is Naruto and the Uke parade." Ino teased as she finished fixing a resting Tenten's hair.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor at the far side of the room.

His eyes were wide and bright. His hair was prickled like a cat's when in alarm and his knees were up to his chest. Arms wrapped around them.

"Is Sasuke okay?" Sakura stepped towards him and put a hand to his head.

"No...sex...two...days" Sasuke hissed.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"Oh my god! Two days. What the _hell _did you do to piss him off!" Kankuro asked in shock. Everyone knew that Naruto and Sasuke did it like bunnies. Two days was like sex withdrawal for the Uchiha.

"I did nothing!!" Sasuke murmured as he started walking.

"It was that stupid mission! And right when I was going to finally get some! This happened..." Sasuke whined quietly. His black hair pretty much looking like electricity had hit it yet still making him look drop dead gorgeous.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Sorry dude."

"Some thing's take priority over my sex drive." Sasuke replied. Then started repeating it to himself quietly.

Everyone in the room shook their heads in remorse for Sasuke's rapidly declining sanity just as Neji walked out of the kitchen followed by the others.

They set in silence.

Sasuke watching Naruto as he eat a chocolate with chocolate chips cookie.

They all stayed quiet until Shikamaru broke it with a cough.

"Naruto. I think Sasuke really wants to-"  
"Shh! I'm enjoying my ability to sit for a moment! He can get some when I'm done with my cookie!" Naruto glared cutely at the raven, who was looking at him with dark eyes.

"O...kay." Shika held up his hands before quickly holding his lover's hand for safety.

Neji smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly before snuggling closer and falling asleep like that. Curled up in Shikamaru's lap. Head resting on his chest. And hand holding the Nara's.

"I love you…" Shikamaru whispered into his sleeping lover's ear and Neji smiled lightly…

* * *

Hiashi smiled softly as he watched his nephew curl up with the deer.

He still didn't approve. But as he left the letter on Shikamaru's doorstep, at least he accepted it.

Later that night Neji found the letter on the doorstep. Still fresh looking from the seal that his uncle had put on it.

Everyone was there still. Sasuke calmer because of Shikamaru generously offering a spare room to him and Naruto.

Said blonde sitting on his lap sleepily and sore.

And the, varies other couples sitting around the room quietly in the comfortable air of the room.

Neji had gone out because he had felt Hiashi's chakra disappear. Only to find his uncles letter.

He set down on Shikamaru again and with a soft smile, read the letter out loud to everyone.

"'Dear my nephew,

As the majority of your friend's and you know. I have been watching you.

I see my mistake. And am hoping that you except my apologize for my striking you. It was wrong of me and I should not have done such a cruel thing as punishing you for standing up for one of your rights.

You are not a disgrace to our clan, rather someone who should be honored. Going straight to the person I told you to never talk to again was a brave-and stupid-thing to do.

I am also proud of Hinata. She was very brave in finding the loop hole in my orders and following through with helping you.

I now see that our Hyuga rules should be remodeled to make sure this does not happen again. And as the first new change, I have decided that we should make room in our book of black and white for a bit of gray.

My apologize,

Hiashi Hyuga."


End file.
